(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a disassemblable electrical connector having replaceable parts.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used for electrically connecting power sources or the like to apparatuses or devices requiring power for their operation. Electrical connectors are also used for transmitting electrical signals between monitoring devices and machinery or the like for monitoring the performance of the machinery. Electrical connectors can also be used for a variety of other applications simply requiring the exchange of electrical transmissions.
Of particular interest with regard to the instant invention, are electrical connectors used for connecting underwater array modules. Generally, such electrical connectors are located forward and aft of each array module or tow cable termination. Prior art electrical connectors which are used for underwater array modules, generally consist of two major parts. These parts include a male connector insert and a female connector insert wherein the male connector insert includes pins engagable with sockets of the female connector insert. Generally, one male connector insert is brought together with one female connector insert and engaged for forming a complete electrical connection between array modules or tow cables and array modules. Typically, during numerous cycles of connecting and disconnecting the connector inserts comprising the electrical connector, the pins of the male insert tend to weaken from wear, bending thereof and eventually break off. Such failure of the pins of the male insert tends to occur even when using mechanical keys or the like for aligning and guiding the inserts into the mating arrangement.
Currently, once the pins of the male insert break off, the only method of repair is to disassemble the underwater array and replace the entire male connector insert. Obviously, such repair work must take place which entails time consuming, laborious, sometimes hazardous and frequently expensive manual labor. Therefore, there exists a need for an electrical connector for simplifying disassembly and replacement of broken parts which decreases cost, danger, and shut down time. The prior art includes several connectors having disassemblable designs but none of which are particularly suitable and convenient for troublesome applications such as with underwater electrical connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,078 to Baschkin discloses an intermediate panel connector. The electrical connector assembly includes a pair of panels each having a plurality of electrical contacts. The contacts of one panel are adapted to mate with contacts of the other panel via a junction connector. The junction connector has an electrically conductive base with first and second sets of contacts located on opposing sides of the conductive base. The first set of contacts is adapted to mate with a group of contacts in one of the panels and the other set of contacts is adapted to mate with a group of contacts in the other panel. With the junction connector installed, the contacts of each panel are electrically joined. The junction connector in Baschkin does not include means for locking the junction connector to the sockets or the like in either the electrical panels or the junction connector itself. In addition, the panels are physically connected via separate fasteners structurally distinct from the junction connectors. The panel connector in Baschkin would be cumbersome for underwater use, requiring the steps of both inserting the junction connectors and securing the panels together for installation. If damage occurred to one of the pins or sockets comprising the junction connector, the entire junction connector would have to be disposed of. Because the panel connectors use several differently designed connectors for connecting one set of panels, a repair technician would have to carry each type of junction connector in order to repair the connector, making installation or repair more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,475 to Kramer discloses a cable connector adapter particularly adapted for use in testing missile systems. The adapter is designed for use with a typical pin and plug type connector assembly. The adapter is used between the pin and plug portions of the connector so as to selectively connect and/or disconnect particular electrical conductors comprising the pin and plug halves, thereby selectively transmitting electrical signals to the missile circuit. The adapter includes a sleeve and a pin insert adapted to selectively engage removable pins in a plurality of cavities comprising the insert. The sleeve and insert are adapted for placement between the pin and plug connectors. In accordance with parameters to be tested, selected pins are installed or removed from the pin insert. The missile is monitored for its reaction to various scenarios provided by the pin connections and non-connections. While Kramer includes removable pins for selectively connecting certain conductors with certain elements of the pre-installed circuit of the missile, the pins are not specifically designed to both structurally and electrically connect the cable and circuit. Further, the pins include no means for being locked within the sockets of either the cable connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,839 to Powell discloses a connector comprising a male pin connector half and a female socket connector half having removable socket elements, which is particularly useful in hostile environments wherein the sockets require frequent cleaning. The male half includes a plurality of pins extending outwardly for engagement with the female sockets. A group of socket modules are provided that can each receive one of the pin contacts and which are removable from the female half for cleaning. These socket modules are held in place via a retainer. The male connector can be mated to the exposed socket end of the female socket modules via the pins. The Powell patent discloses a connector having removable sockets, not removable pins. The Powell connector is useful in dirty environments but is not particularly suited for situations where male pins are subjected to substantial wear and frequent breakage. Using the Powell connector in an underwater array, for example, would not be particularly beneficial in that the entire connector would still have to be replaced if a male pin broke.
There exists a need in the electrical connector art for an easily disassemblable electrical connector having connector pins which can be easily replaced upon damage to the same, such that the entire electrical connector or significant portion thereof does not have to be replaced and reinstalled.